shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aos Si Island
Introduction Aos Si Island is a lush green island in the North Blue, rare in that it is not always cold, but often chilly, as opposed to the North Blue being in a constantly cold and winter-like state. It is a fairly large island, and is popular for vacations. It is named after the Aos Si, the mythical Fairy Folk said to inhabit the island itself. While not exactly a Kingdom, Aos Si island houses large cities that act as tourist traps and vacation hotspots, all run by their own local governments, which are allied with each other and live peacefully with everyone. It is one of the more peaceful islands of the North Blue, and known for it's beautiful art museums and lush green landscapes, as well as the castle ruins that scatter the island, being an archaeologist's wet dream. History 5 AOP: Aos Si Island is discovered by North Blue traders, who find an uninhabited green island and dock there, trying to outlast a large storm that has rendered their ship to near-disability. Working to fix them, they settle there for 6 months, before sailing away to spread the news of the island 10 AOP: Aos Si Island is officially colonized by traders, looking to turn the island into their own little home. The traders begin building cozy homes out of construction supplies brought with them, eventually beginning small communities that evolve into sprawling cities. Local governments are established to maintain order and keep the cities together. At the time, the island is named "Patch of Green." 35 AOP: '''The first of many reports of possible supernatural sightings. The Fairy Folk are presumably first sighted during this time, helping tidy up messy areas and thr unverified cause of many an innocent prank. Despite such, the island is renamed to Aos Si Island to honor the Fairy Folk, and as a sign of acknowledgement to the supernatural. '''45 AOP: Tourists begin visiting Aos Si Island, intrigued by their beautiful landscapes and their amazing art. This heralds the beginning of a tourism industry in Aos Si Island, which the various governments utilize. 50 AOP: Viktor Larinov is born. His birth ushers in a short but prosperous era of artistic beauty, and signals the rise of a new, powerful pirate, though none know of it at the time. 63 AOP: Viktor Larinov is nearly captured by the Marines for forgery, and flees Aos Si Island with supplies for a short voyage. Despite this, he heads to other islands, recruiting other people for a crew and constantly restocks supplies to survive. At the same time, with the escape of Larinov, a bounty poster is sent out for him, and a large squadron of Marines begin to occupy Aos Si Island, led by Commodore Alexander "The Great" LaCroux. 64 AOP: Viktor Larinov returns with his new crew, the Palette Pirates, to find Aos Si Island completely under martial law, and is ushered away by his parents, who remain safe from the Marines, While leaving the vicinty of the island, they are blindsided by Task Force Gygas, the major naval power behind LaCroux's reign, and defeat them, taking some prisoner when they are abandoned by the majority to die, the rest fleeing on lifeboats to report to LaCroux of what has happened. The Marine are still treated like humans and given private rooms and decent food, treated as crew members despite their status and their personal stigmas against pirates. 65 AOP: Viktor Larinov returns yet again to find that LaCroux has gone power-mad and began turning Aos Si Island into his own personal kingdom. He begins riling up the civilians, training them to fight while raising their spirits, leading a rebellion against the Marine presence on Aos Si. He defeats LaCroux while his crew and the civilians force back the Marine troops, causing LaCroux to be imprisoned and later commit suicide, and the Marine troops to flee the island. His actions convert the Marine prisoners to his side, and they join his crew. 66 AOP: The Battle of Marineford, and the death with Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate and Portgas D. "Fire Fist" Ace shatter what little faith he and the inhabitants of the island have in the World Government. Completely disillusioned in the World Government, and filled with fury, he and his crew set out to begin eradicating the Marine presence from the North Blue, though Viktor retains his dream of creating a world where all art is appreciated. 68 AOP: Aos Si Island becomes the home base of the Palette Pirates, acknowledged by the rest of the world as "The Marine's Grave Mound" on account to how many Marine squadrons have been defeated and forced to retreat from both the local militias and the defected Marines guarding it. With tearful goodbyes and promises to return, Viktor and his crew set out for the Grand Line, to find members to destroy the World Government, and to follow the footsteps of the 'Worst Generation'. Geography * Cat Sith Shrine: A shrine dedicated to the Cat Sith, one of the two protector species of Aos Si island, and considered to be the dark half of the Timthriall Cycle, embodying darkness, cunning, mystery, and beauty. * Cu Sith Shrine: A shrine dedicated to the Cu Sith, one of the two protector species of Aos Si Island, snd considered to be the light half of the Timthriall Cycle, embodying light, playfulness, bravery, loyalty, and valor. * Aillen Shrine: A shrine dedicated to Aillen, the burning giant who reportedly appears during Samhain/Halloween every year, and is considered to be the embodiment of fire and all that is associated with it, including passion, hotheadedness and life via death (wildfires burning away excess tree rot) * Puca Shrine: '''A shrine dedicated to the Puca, spirits who live within Aos Si Island and come out through the scattered stones on the island, and are considered to be embodiments of stone and everything associated with it, including endurance, stubbornness, resolution, willpower, and sturdiness. * '''Tara Monument: A religious monument that symbolizes the beginning and the end, housed in Tara City. * The Creideamh Si Plains: The great plains that spread out through the majority of the island, housing many castle ruins and beautiful sights of light green grass plains and beautiful stone sculptures formed naturally. * Dagda City: '''One of the four side cities of Aos Si Island, it houses the largest amount of pubs and breweries, and the Cat Sith Shrine. It is called the "Cauldron of Aos Si Island", and is an ideal spot for those who want to get shitfaced or try new liquors. * '''Lugh City: One of the four side cities of Aos Si Island, it houses five-star resorts, beautiful piers and highly-rated reataurants, as well as the Aillen Shrine. A coastal city filled with resorts and spas, it is the most visited city for vacationers. * Fal City: One of the four side cities of Aos Si Island, it houses museums and archaeological dig sites filled with precious murals and ruins, as well as the Puca Shrine. It is a city mostly inhabited by archaeologists who want to discover the true origins of the island. * Claomh Solas City: One of the four side cities of Aos Si Island, it houses the ideal party spots, and the best nightlife out of the four, as well as the Cu Sith Shrine. It is a city for partygoers, for those that indulge in the night life of a city, and the ones who love the wild life. * Tara City: The capital of Aos Si Island, located in the center of the island, housing beautiful art museums, various famous studios, and secretly, the base of the Palette Pirates, and the Aos Si Governments Tower. It is nicknamed as "God's Brushstroke" in the North Blue, and is the most artistic area in all of the North Blue.Inhabitants can choose to begin a religious pilgrimage here that begins where they pray to the Tara Monument, before travelling on foot to the four cities, praying at the shrines there, and returning on foot to the Tara Monument and praying there once again. Those that successfully complete the pilgrimage are thought to gain the blessing of the Fairy Folk. Architecture The architecture of the ruins follow a medieval, stonemason style, with primitive dining halls and rooms typical to an ancient castle. The cities, however, combine Victorian architecture with modern architecture to create buildings that seem both modern, yet timeless and old. Culture The island is moderately religious, and follows a religion akin to Irish mythology, worshiping important figures that embody concepts. However, mostly, the culture is a typical North Blue island of "Do your part, and the rest will follow", minus the cold weather most of the time. Government The Government here is not one government, but a series of five governments overseeing each city, led by a Mayor, a Vice-Mayor, and various individuals who mange the more complicated areas, like monetary flow, police force, etc. Secretaries aid all government officials, and the governments are routinely checked for corrupt officials to kick out and replace. Citizens * Various artists, club owners, resort owners, fishers, business owners, and archaeologists * Sergei D. Larinov * Simone Larinov nee Malevich * Viktor D. Larinov-Malevich Trivia * The concept of Aos Si Island is heavily based on Irish mythology, utilizing many Irish mythological figures and objects to construct it's history, cities, and religion. * The four tourist cities are named after the Four Treasures of the Tuatha De Danann * Tara is named after the Tara monument, where it is said that Aillen, the flaming giant, and Lugh, chief deity of Ireland and god of light, duel every Samhain. Related Articles Viktor Larinov Palette Pirates External Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aos_S%C3%AD https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irish_mythology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tuatha_D%C3%A9_Danann https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Treasures_of_the_Tuatha_D%C3%A9_Danann Category:Island Category:North Blue Location Category:TheArtBaron